Ancient wizards
The ancient wizards, or the Wizards of the Wild Magic, are a group of characters in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders''. They are introduced as a concept in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" and play a large role in the show's second season. The ancient wizard [[Morgana|'Morgana']] is the main antagonist during the second season, when the forces of both good and evil are searching for their long-lost Wizard Jewels. Other named wizards that appear are Derek, Mallory, Ronan, and Tiberius. Two episodes take place in the former Hall of Wizards and more feature Morgana's lair. Background They were once the Great Wizards, a group of several mostly elflike wizards led by their queen, Morgana the enchantress. They studied magic for dark purposes, living in their wizard lairs in various magical realms and meeting in the Hall of Wizards in the most magical of these, Avalon. Many generations ago, they were all defeated and banished from Avalon to the hidden dimension of the Wild Magic by the good great wizard Merlin after conspiring to destroy him. The ancient wizards had their own magic jewels, called the Wizard Jewels—without them, they became part of the wild magic itself. A thousand-year-old message in "Revenge of the Dark Stone": Time is running out. Shortly, Merlin expects us in the Friendship Ring to bind us all together to the good of Avalon. He will not prevail! The Friendship Ring is the most magical place in Avalon. We will turn that magic against Merlin with my Dark Stone. Merlin will be destroyed! Members and the ghosts of Mallory (right) and Tiberius (center) reacting to the Staff of Avalon in "The One Jewel"]] Morgana is brought back to life when she is reunited with her Dark Stone in the titular episode "Morgana" at the start of the show's second season. One of the wizards, Derek, is featured in the episode "The Fortune Jewel". Four others, including Mallory and Tiberius, as well as possibly Ronan (the former owner of the Time Stone), briefly return as ghosts in the final episode "The One Jewel" ("The Last Dance"). Derek "|left]]Derek has been the holder of the Fortune Jewel. After the final battle between Merlin and Morgana in ancient times, he was cast into the Wild Magic with the other evil wizards. Over time, Derek’s Wizard Jewel has become tuned to the fortune teller Ezmerelda. He is now turned into a talking cat (orange colored, but originally written as blackThe Fortune Jewel (script)), but retaining some of his magic. According to Derek, he used to be a friend of Merlin before Morgana deceived him. In "The Fortune Jewel", Derek keeps his titular jewel out of Kale's hands and protects Ezmeralda from Kale's magic and then saves the shrunken girls from her dweasels. It is then revealed Merlin sent Derek back for him to find his old jewel and give it over the Jewel Riders as a sign of his friendship. When Derek is given the opportunity to aid the Jewel Riders to help save Merlin, or help Morgana like he did after she tricked him in the old days, he chooses to help the Jewel Riders, deciding his only real hope to turn back into his true form lies with Merlin. Mallory being discovered in "The Wizard of Gardenia"]] Mallory was the owner of the Garden Stone, the Wizard Jewel of Gardenia. His lair in Gardenia is featured in "The Wizard of Gardenia" and later revisited in the last episode, "The One Jewel". A gnome named Chance claims to be his former apprentice (unlikely, unless time passes differently in Gardenia) and Morgana says Mallory was her old friend and an especially clever wizard. Mallory and Tiberius are the only ones mentioned by name in script for the show's final episode.The Last Dance (script) In it, they and two other wizards appear in their ghostly forms to again challenge Merlin, and in the end are all wiped out by the ultimate power of the One Jewel. Morgana Behind the scenes The ancient wizards did not exist in the original pre-production materials including the history of Avalon and were only created later. Mallory's name seems to be a homage to Sir Thomas Malory, a medieval English author known for his work to compile Arthurian myths that served as a lose inspiration for the show. The wizards (and perhaps Mallory in particular) later inspired the character of the sorcerer Tangoo in Avalon: Web of Magic. There are also warlocks in the series, as are actually wizards, but they are different there (defined as "a person, male or female, who is especially skilled in broad fields of magical activity and usually mentor and teach mages about magic. Wizards do not need jewels or magical animals although both always help make lasting and strong magic"What's What | Avalon Web of Magic). See also * List of characters References Category:Ancient wizards Category:Groups Category:Non-humans Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Evil characters Category:Second season